yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Haruto Yoshinoga
'''Haruto Yoshinoga '''is a student attending Yamano Highschool and the leader of its photography club. Designed and owned by Jaredof / Dakuni. Appearance Haruto has darkened red hair going into tufts in the back and some bangs on the face. His eyes are the same color. He's tall and heavy, and wears the default uniform, along with a camera around his neck and the red armband of leadership on his left arm. Personality Since Haruto has the Sleuth persona, he won't pose much of a threat if the atmosphere is high. If he notices murder or a corpse then, he will react like a social butterfly. However, if the school atmosphere drops below 70% or if he noticed a murderer, he will start to walk around school in hopes to catch the killer, or will stalk them if he knows them already. Then, he will try to snap a picture if a murder happens again and will try to send it to the police. Haruto is known for being very friendly and approachable, being friendly with almost everyone he knows. He's very dedicated to his passion into photography and can talk about it for hours, he hopes to teach his methods to the others members. He's also the kind of person who'll try to seek justice by himself, to make sure nobody got hurt or whatsoever. Background Haruto is an only child from parents who both loved photography since long ago, his mother was even a certified photographer nack in time. He asked for a camera very quickly and began to follow his parents around town or in the nature to snap very beautiful pictures to share with his friends and his family. In the same time, he was also interested with police and investigation TV Shows, and grew up seeing those fictionnal characters as models. In middle school, his interest into photography grew even more after he won a local prize for a very unique picture he snapped by himself. He created a little club, but only managed to attract peoples who wanted to slack off instead of being really interested in photography. Disgusted by them, he disolved the club quickly and vowed to never become that stupid again. But in highschool, he met up with a very serious photography club, and decided to join it. Seeing how passionate he was, the former leader decided to give him her position, and he became the leader on his first year of highschool. Wthin the course of the following years, he met up with his friends Saki Miyake, Yuna Hirai, Sota Yokota and Koharu Onaga. All of them were somehow interested with photography and already made a little band, and they joined his club to his delight. Now, they are forming a little team walking around the outside of the school, snapping various pictures. But he very vigilante side of Haruto could come back, and he could ask his team to investigate with him very easily if needed. Relationship * Saki Miyake : They are good friends, and Haruto especially likes her carefree atitude while being serious if needed. * Yuna Hirai : They're on neutral terms and have a basic member / leader relationship, but she acknowledges his suggestions and him being a good leader. * Sota Yokota : They are best friends and hang out together out of school a lot. Haruto vowed to protect his best friend at all costs from teasing. * Koharu Onaga : They're friendly with each other, but don't see each other outside of the club. Quotes Trivia * He's based upon Haruto Yuto. Category:OCs Category:Jaredof's OCs Category:Sleuth Category:Photography Club Category:Males Category:Fanon Club Leaders Category:Presidents Category:Heterosexual